Once a Shadowhunter, Always a Shadowhunter
by Ani the Fangirl
Summary: After three years, Adriana Youngblood has become a professional at one thing: avoiding her past. But one day, someone from her past comes knocking, and it's pretty clear. She must become a Shadowhunter again. Told from Adriana's POV. Alec/OC. T because I'm paranoid. Straight Alec with plenty of comic relief from our sparkly friend Magnus the Magnificent.
1. Knock, Knock!

**Summary: After three years, Adriana Youngblood has become a professional at one thing: avoiding her past. But one day, her past comes knocking. The message is clear. She must become a Shadowhunter again. Told from Adriana's POV. Alec/OC.**

**We already have one person undertaking my challenge in chapter two. I hope you guys will do it! I would also love some fanart.**

**Set immediately before COB. Literally the day or two before Clary see's Jace in Pandemonium. Mix between book and movie. Kudos to you if you can pick out the differences. **

**If you want, you can listen to these:**

**Pretend It's Home by Beth Crowley**

**Here Without You by Three Doors Down**

**Bring Me Home by Youngblood Hawke**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I lifted the basket of clothes into my arms, and began the trek down to the basement to wash said clothes. I lived on the third level of an apartment building in boring old Austin, Texas. One thing this apartment did not have was a washer and dryer. As I reached the first floor, James, my doorman, held the door to the basement open for me. He was middle aged, and had three children. The oldest was fifteen.

"Good morning Miss Adriana."

"Good morning James."

"Need a hand there?" After three years, I was still getting used to the southern manners. Brooklyn was very different. I left when I was sixteen, going to live with my now-dead cousin Charlotte. I hadn't been back in three years.

"No, thanks." I was strong enough to handle a basket of clothes, even if my petite frame said otherwise. Ten years of hunting and constant training had ensured that I was fast and strong.

"Alright miss." As I descended the stairs, my mind shuffled through today's to-do list. Number one was laundry. Check. Number two was lunch with Noah, who had been the first to befriend me when I arrived in Austin, the new girl in a class of juniors. I joined a Karate class, and started teaching the little kids classes within two months. Soon enough, I earned my black belt and started teaching both kids and teens. My instructor tried for a year to get me to enter competitions, but I refused. I would be noticed quickly by my old family- NO.

"Don't go there Ana," I told myself firmly. I opened the lid of the washer, and dumped my load in with some Tide detergent. It was mostly black, but there was some dark blues and greens. Past habits had caused me to prefer the darker color tones. That, and my green eyes looked better with those colors. At least, that's what Noah says. I close the load of the washer, and stow my bright lime green laundry bin in the corner next to the dryer. Time to get ready.

On my phone, I set an alarm for an hour. Then I turn and run upstairs to get ready for lunch. It wasn't fancy, but my ripped black jeans and purple singlet weren't something you wear to lunch with your best friend who may or may not be into you. Inside my apartment, I selected a black lace button up and my favorite dark wash skinny jeans, both from . Now what shoes should I wear? Black flats or over-the-knee boots? My legs were too thick to look good in flats. So boots it was. My watch said it was 11:15, giving me an hour to shower and get dressed. Noah would be here at 12:15.

As the clock struck twelve, I was just finishing my makeup and hair. My almost-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and was long enough to reach to the middle of my back. I put in black diamond earrings and wore a simple green jewel pendant that was a gift from an _incredibly_ old friend in Brooklyn.

The buzzer for my apartment sounded, and I hurried to answer it. Noah was earlier than usual. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and see _him_ standing there. No, it wasn't Noah. It was the very person I had been trying to avoid for three long years. A man whom I had once loved more than anything. Alexander Gideon Lightwood stood in my doorway, wearing his signature black tank top and leather vest, revealing muscular arms covered in runes. The same runes I had on my body, covered by a glamour. His bow was strapped to his back, along with a quiver full of arrows.

"Adriana." His blue eyes were filled with longing. I ignored it.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" He sighs.

"Is it wrong to want to see you again?"

"I left so that I wouldn't have to. I'm not the same girl you knew in Brooklyn."

"Your accent's different. You look good, definitely not the same Adriana I knew." I roll my eyes. "We need to talk."

"Fine. Come on in." I look out into the hallway to check for anyone else. When I close the door, I turn around to see him sitting in one of the chairs around the tiny coffee table that serves as my desk. "You have ten minutes."

"Going somewhere?" He asks, looking over my body. "You sure haven't lost any muscle. Haven't gotten any taller, either." I scowl.

"If you came all the way to Austin from Brooklyn just to insult my defective height, then you can go right back home."

"Adriana, we all miss you. Isabelle moped for an hour after you left. Jace went to try to track you, and Max was wondering where his big sister went." Max. I had semi-adopted him when he was born. Alec and I were nine years old, and almost inseparable.

"If you want me to come back, it's going to take a lot more than that. I cut off all ties with the Clave. I'm virtually a mundane now. And I like it."

"You know you don't. You see demons, and you want to kill them. I know you. I trained with you for twelve years. You still carry your blades."

"You know nothing about me, Alec. Stop thinking you do. Now tell me why you're here, or get out."

"You need to come back to Brooklyn. Something big is happening, and we need you."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Isabelle, and Jace?" Isabelle. I hadn't seen her in three years. My best friend.

"What's happening?"

"Valentine Morgenstern is alive." No way. He couldn't be!

"I thought he died in the fire at Jocelyn's parents manor."

"That's what I thought too. But he's searching for her. She took her daughter, Clarissa, with her to New York."

"How old is Clarissa?"

"She's eighteen."

"Does she know about us? About Downworlders?"

"No. Her mother cut off ties with the Clave. We thought she was dead until recently."

"Why exactly do you want me there?"

"I need you with me. It's safer."

"I'm a black belt in Karate and I practice with my blades all the time." When I was a hunter, my weapons of choice were twin twelve inch seraph blades named Dumah and Cassiel. They now resided in my boots or on my bedside table. I also had a local warlock in my contacts for emergencies.

"You do realize that if Valentine is alive, he will track all of the Shadowhunters down, even if they have cut ties with the Clave?"

"Alright. So what if I do go with you? Am I supposed to disappear? Not tell anyone where I'm going?"

"Sell the apartment and move to New York. Tell them you're going to NYU."

"I've already been accepted at University of Texas. I'm majoring in history."

"Adriana, please. Come home. If I'm not enough to bring you home, then think about Izzy, you were practically sisters. Even closer than parabatai."

"Don't even think about using that. Jace is your parabatai, and he almost died because you saved my life."

"As I recall, I didn't even get a thank you."

"Jace was hurt badly. I was a bit preoccupied with trying to save his life. In case you forgot, he was shot twice with your arrows." Alec flinches slightly.

"This is NOT the time to be hashing out our problems."

"You brought Isabelle up." He sighs in frustration, and runs a hand through his black hair.

"You're right." I raise an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'll think about it, alright? Give me a week. I'll send a fire message." He grins.

"I guess I can accept that." I glance at the clock, and my eyes widen. Noah will be here in five minutes.

"You need to go. I have a lunch date." His heart-wrenching smile fades.

"I didn't realize you'd moved on."

"We aren't together anymore. It's none of your business who I involve myself with. Now go." He stands up, and I follow him to the door. Suddenly he stops and turns around.

"It may not matter to you, but I never stopped loving you." With that said, he leans down, and presses his lips to mine, wrapping his arm around my waist. Soon enough, the moment is over, and he walks out my door, his head held high and back ramrod straight. I'm still reeling from the kiss, leaning against the open door with weak knees. Right as he disappears down the stairs, Noah steps out of the elevator, and smiles when his eyes meet mine. I force a smile and wave.

"Hey you." He walks towards me. I step forward to meet him, and take his offered elbow. "You ready?"

"Of course."

Later that afternoon, I had made my decision.

**This is the new version. The ages from the book will not fit in with the plot, so they are as follows:**

**Alec: 20**

**Adriana: 20**

**Jace: 19**

**Clary: 18**

**Magnus: Who the hell knows?!**

**Noah: 21 (he's three months older that Adriana)**

**Charlotte: 24 and mostly absent**


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter 2**

**Songs to listen to:**

**Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade**

**Breakeven by The Script**

**Far Away by Nickelback**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Going Home**

As I promised, I sent a fire message to Alec. The note was a simple 'Yes. Nine pm at Austin Institute.' I could only hope that I was making the right decision. I wouldn't be staying, just visiting long enough to ensure that Valentine was still dead, and then coming back here.

I got to work packing up my blades, clothes and phoning Noah. I told him that I had to leave for Brooklyn. My 'parents' want me to come home for a few weeks. Robert and Maryse aren't my parents, but they came close enough. My real parents were killed fighting against Valentine. I was three years old. I remember my mother sending me through the portal to the New York Institute. That was the last time I ever saw them. What would they think of me? Would they be proud? Or ashamed that I had turned my back on my blood.

At nine pm, I was standing in the library of the Institute, waiting for Alec, who had gone to pick up some things from a warlock for Hodge. A few minutes later, he walked in, dressed in his black leather vest and pants. His knives were strapped at his sides, and his seraph blades on his back. I was wearing my black tank top and black leather pants, paired with my black boots. My seraph blades were sheathed at my hips, and my hair was braided down my back. For the first time in three years, I was ready to fight again. I had removed the glamour, revealing black runes that covered my arms and chest. The angelic power rune was placed below my right collarbone. Other runes for speed, agility, strength, sight, and invisibility decorated my arms.

Alec's eyes bugged out of his head. I smirked.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to stay in shape? I teach Karate, remember?"

"That's not- you just look so different...and...wow."

"The old outfit was too small."

"I bet...Ow!" I had smacked him upside the head. He was twenty, not seventeen. "What was that for?!"

"For being immature."

"Alright, alright. Miss Youngblood, Mr. Lightwood, are you prepared?" The Institute's senior tutor, James Ravensmark, had entered the room while I was admonishing Alec.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for allowing us to use your portal."

"You are welcome to use it any time Miss Youngblood. As a Shadowhunter, you will always be entitled to access to the Institute's resources." He walked to the doors of the portal, and opened it.

Alec and I gripped each other's hands, and concentrated on the New York Institute's library. We walked in together, and immediately stepped out into the library, where Hodge sat reading a book. He looked up immediately, and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw me and Alec holding hands. I pulled away quickly. "I didn't think you would be able to bring her back. I was wrong." Hugo flew over to his desk, and cawed loudly.

"Good evening Hodge. Hello Hugo."

"It's been too long Adriana Youngblood. I hope you will stay." Alec glanced over.

"I will stay as long as I am needed." I didn't miss the frown on Alec's face as he listened.

"Oh. Well, I am sure the others want to see you." I smiled, and readjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your room. Then we can go find Izzy and Jace," said Alec.

"Sounds good."

The trip to my room was silent. Once there, I quickly unpacked my clothes, hanging them in the closet. My shoes were deposited at the end of my bed, and any jewelry I had was placed in a box on my dresser.

"We washed the sheets before I left." Alec still stood in the doorway. I turned around from my shampoo and toiletries, smiling gently.

"I know. I can smell the Lavender."

"Right...heightened senses. Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything inappropriate."

"I understand. It's been three years since I've seen any of you, three years since..." He walked into the room and grabbed both my hands in his, holding them to his chest.

"Adriana-"

"No. I don't want to discuss it. We both chose the best option available to us at the time."

"Don't close yourself off like this! Last time you did that, you left me, left all of us." He bent his head, resting his forehead on my head. "It was so hard, watching you leave and not being able to stop you. Jace threatened to break my phone, and Isabelle ranted for hours, trying to track you to bring you back."

"There's nothing left here for me."

"And Noah?"

"He was the first mundane I spoke to in high school."

"You went to public school?"

"I cut ties with Idris, and never established any contact with the Austin Institute beyond my name, and the fact that I was not active as a Shadowhunter any more."

"So you just picked a place and pretended it was home?"

"Idris is home. Austin is where Noah is, where my future is."

"Are you dating him?" Alec's voice was slightly strained.

"Who? Noah?"

"Yeah, him."

"I told him I wasn't ready yet." Why am I telling him this?

"Why weren't you ready?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"You're right. I do. I'm glad someone's been there for you." I pushed him back slightly. All of the sudden, I realized he HAD changed. His features were less boyish, his hair was longer, but his eyes were still the same impossible blue, now hiding a deep pain. A scream rang through the air, and my hands jumped to Cassiel's and Dumah's handles. Alec had an arrow notched and ready in less than a second. I looked to my bedroom door in just enough time to see a black blur latch itself onto me.

"You're back! I missed you so much! Don't you dare leave again, Adriana!"

"Isabelle?" She pulled back.

"Who else? I can't believe Alec actually brought you back." The man in question glared at his sister. "It was about time you came back! He moped for six months straight."

"Izzy!"

"What?" My best friend obviously didn't know she'd interrupted a tense moment between me and her brother.

"Isabelle, where's Jace and Max?"

"They're around here somewhere. Jace is probably training."

"I'll go find him later. I need to unpack." Alec took the hint and dragged Isabelle off somewhere. Before he left, he stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"I'll see you later, then."

"I guess so."

"I'm glad you're here, Adriana."

"I'm leaving as soon as this is over." He nods sadly.

"I know." He turns and walks out the door. I shake my head, and return to unpacking everything. When I finish, I leave my room and head to the training room. When I arrive, I can hear someone breathing heavily. I stop at the entrance, and can't tear my eyes away from him.

**Oh, who is it? Please let me know what you think! One review? It breaks my heart. Thanks for all the favorites though.**

**Read and Review! **

**Ani**


	3. Comfort and Temptation

**You've probably noticed by now the lack of any other character's point of view. This fic is basically a narrative from Adriana.**

**I received a comment about seraph blades having to be replaced. The website I consulted said that the blades sometimes had to be returned to the Iron Sisters for "refreshing." I am not aware that the demon ichor damages them at all. I did look through the book on my kindle for a third opinion, so if I missed something, you guys need to let me know! I want this to be accurate with the obvious exception being the situation with Adriana Youngblood here.**

**Chapter 3**

**Comfort and Temptation**

Alec was bare-chested, dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants, and he was doing pull-ups on the bar hanging from the low ceiling facing the wall. The toned muscles of his back glistened with sweat as he slowly pulled himself up and lowered himself down. His iPod was tucked into the waistband, a pair of earbuds were tucked into his ears.

I leaned against the doorjamb for support. Sure, I had seen him work out before, but that was years ago. I had almost forgotten. I guess that was good, seeing as I was able to move on. The last thing I needed was to come back to New York and see him.

He dropped down from the bar, landing without a sound, and stands up to see me standing there. He pulls his earbuds out quickly. I can faintly hear the lyrics to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. If he was listening to breakup songs after several years, well, I'm not going to finish that thought.

"I didn't see you standing there," he said quietly. He shifted his weight from right leg to left leg and then to right again.

"I was looking for Jace. I'd like to let him know I'm here."

"He left a few minutes ago. He took Max with him for a training exercise."

"Oh." Alec looked up and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"We're going hunting tomorrow night. Do you want to come?" A hunt?

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled. "It'll be nice to kill a few demons. The last time..."

"Was when Jace nearly died," finished Alec, turning his head to the side.

"No. Actually, I was called in by the Austin Institute about a year and a half ago to accompany a younger Shadowhunter on a hunt to take care of a lesser demon. It was kid stuff. The girl was eleven and needed a teacher who was younger and knew what they were doing. I taught her to use her seraph blades and her stele. She was the granddaughter of the guy who saw us off."

"Oh. So, you said you also taught Karate?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Just wondering if you still had the same skills, or if you'd gotten lazy." His eyebrows raised, and he flashed a challenging smile.

"Is that a challenge?" I missed moments like this. "If so, I accept."

"Allow me to escort you to your doom." I took the proffered hand, and allowed him to lead me to the training mat.

We dropped into fighting stances, and I launched into a sweeping roundhouse kick that Alec jumped over. He dodged all the punches and kicks that followed, but couldn't keep up, ending up on his back after a quick kick to his stomach. I stood over him and rested my hands on my hips. I laughed.

"Looks like the mighty Alexander Lightwood just got his ass kicked." He scowled. I reached out a hand to help him up, and he accepted it. Suddenly, he pulled me forward, causing me to fall on top of him. He rolled so he was on top of me, bracing his arms against the floor and staring into my eyes. "Alec? What are you doing?" My head was telling me to run, but my heart was racing. Noah had never been able to get my heart like that. It had always been Alec's.

"It may have been three years since you left, but I never stopped loving you. I wanted so badly to go find you, no matter where you were, and bring you home. I even got a warlock to do a tracking spell, and then tried to scry you. I couldn't find you." I traced my finger over the deflection rune on the side of his neck, and slowly ran my fingers through his silky black hair. I brought my other hand up to touch where I knew was a rune for faith and another for clairvoyant sight.

He rolled over onto his back and sat up, pulling me up to sit between his long toned legs. I let my hand fall to his left thigh, and it rested on a raised scar that I could feel through the fabric. The cut had been deep and almost caused Alec to die from blood loss. He had been on crutches for weeks because of muscle damage.

"It was hard for me, too. I had days where all I wanted was to come back to you. I couldn't. Not after what happened." He shook his head, holding my face between his strong hands. My mind was screaming at me to stop, to get away from him before I did something I would regret. And then he lifted me to sit in his lap, and softly kissed me. I froze, and then found myself starting to kiss back. We sat there for several minutes before I broke the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that." He smelled of leather, sweat, and smoke. It was intoxicating. 'No, get away from him Adriana, you're doing it again!' I pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Adriana, wait!"

"I'm sorry. I have to leave. This was a bad idea." I walked quickly through the halls with Alec following.

"Stop!" He cried, gripping my arm. I whirled around, reflexively kneeing him in between his legs. His eyes widened, and he doubled over, groaning in pain. Alec falls to the floor, holding...well...you know.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry," I whisper, kneeling down beside him and lifting his head into my lap. "So sorry." His breath came in short gasps punctuated by moans. "Why did you follow me?"

"I love you too much to stand by and let you go without fighting for you." I winced. I was right. He hadn't ever gotten over me.

"Alec, I have a life back in Texas. You have to move on."

"I won't give up. Let me have a month to make you fall in love with me. After that, if you still want to leave, I will let you go." I smile.

"I guess I owe you that much. Do you need me to help you to your room?" I mentally smacked myself. His room? Really Adriana...wow.

He nods, and gets to his feet, breathing heavily. "I can truthfully say that was the first time I've ever been kicked right there. Nice reflexes, by the way."

"I taught self-defense, remember?" He leans heavily on me for a moment, and then straightens.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." So we walk towards our rooms in silence.

Once there, he smiles sadly. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"No. But I know that if I don't, it won't end well for either of us."

I don't give him a chance to respond, quickly entering my room and shutting the door. I walked to my bed, stripped to my underwear, and lay in bed. I soon fell asleep.

_We stood in the alley, backs to each other, facing a group of rogue vampires._

"_Together?" I whispered, holding my long knives at the ready. Alec had his knives out as well, for he had left his bow and arrows at the institute. I worried because he was better with his arrows than his knives._

"_Always. On three." The bloodsuckers were getting closer. "One." _

"_Two."_

"_Now!" We launched ourselves at the vamps, slicing and stabbing. For every vamp we took down, it seemed like two more showed up to take their place. In a matter of seconds, we were surrounded and forced back, blocking their stabs and punches. They formed a circle around us. Their leader engaged Alec, pulling a knife out of nowhere. He stabbed it deeply into Alec's unprotected right side. I whirled around as Alec screamed in agony and fell to his knees when the knife was cruelly twisted and then yanked out. He coughed, trying to breathe through to pain, and ended up spitting up large amounts of blood. I dropped to my knees beside him, brandishing my own blade at the nearest vamp. The knife must have hit something important._

"_No! Alec, stay with me," I cried, holding him in my arms. His attacker laughed, watching me cradle his body and crying. Then the vampires disappeared, leaving us alone._

"_Adriana...it hurts." he moaned, weakly trying to curl up around his midsection. Blood trickled from his mouth. I pressed a hand to the torn and bleeding stab wound, crying silent tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears of agony appearing at the corners. "Call...Jace..." he gasped. I nodded, pulling out my cell and dialing Jace. When he picked up, I told him the address, and to bring help. Alec cried out as a fresh wave of pain hit his weakening body. I held him tightly, running a hand through his hair. His blue eyes were shut, his face scrunched up._

"_Stay with me! Alec! Stay awake!" There was so much blood. It had already soaked his shirt and was forming a pool underneath his body. I had already applied an iratze, having to ignore his cries of pain when the stele burned his skin. As far as I could tell, it hadn't worked yet._

"_Hurts..." he gasped. His lips were tinged blue against his already pale skin._

"_Shhh, I know. Just hold on. Help is coming."_

"_Adriana...Adriana!" The moans soon turned into insistent commands. "Adriana, wake up! Adriana!"_

"Alec!" I jolted awake, tears streaming down my face. Alec lifted me up and into his arms and gently combed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I pressed my face into his chest, crying silently. He knew me well enough not to try to get me to talk until I was calmer and not screaming.

"I'm here. You're okay. I'm here." He repeated the mantra of soothing words until I calmed down. When I was finally able to see clearly, I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He pulled back slightly, staring into my eyes. Midnight blue into red rimmed green. "You were screaming my name. Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Do you remember that group of rogue Night Children we tracked down about four years ago?" He frowns.

"Yes, I do. Is that what you were dreaming about? Me getting hurt?" I nodded. He pulled back, and twisted his still shirtless body to the left. He took my hand in his, and pressed it against his unblemished side. "I'm fine. It didn't even leave a scar."

"I know. I'm sorry if I woke you." He shrugs.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. It's only ten thirty."

"You can go back to sleep now. I'm fine." Alec pulls me into his lap and leans back against my pillows. "I don't think-"

"Just in case it happens again, I'll be right here. Now go to sleep." I move off of him, and curl against his side, left leg over his, left arm resting across his muscular chest. My right arm held onto his left shoulder. "Is that better?" He rested his left hand on the small of my back and his right lay beside him.

"Yes," I reply cheekily. He laughs and I'm reminded again of why I fell in love with him the first time. He's kind, sensitive, strong, selfless, and incredibly handsome. The Lightwoods are an old and powerful family among the Shadowhunters. Alec inherited the sleek eyebrows and strong bone structure of his father, as well as his eyes, dark blue framed by long lashes. He had his mother's elegant nose and mouth. His hair was his mother's. Black, silky, thick locks that curled slightly below his ears. He was what I thought a prince would look like. He smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Thank you," I whispered. His response was simply to nuzzle the top of my head.

We fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

**Please review, follow, favorite, and keep reading!**

**Ani**


End file.
